Bye Jake!
by Tiger-Lilly162
Summary: Just random one-shots about how I would like Bella to ditch Jake in Breaking Dawn. Pure Jacob hatred in here, so if you're Team Jake, don't read. Rated T for harshness.
1. I hate you

Bye Jake

**Bye Jake!**

**Just a random one-shot about the scene that I NEED to happen in Breaking Dawn!**

BPOV:

I was very happy and jittery when I found Jacob's Rabbit parked outside my house when I came home from work. I had something very, very important I had to tell him.

"Bella!" Jake cried when I entered the door. Charlie wasn't home from work yet…which was good.

Jacob started to hug me but I stopped him.

"Look, Jake, I have to tell you something," I started with a huge smile on my face. This was going to be fun.

"Sure, Bells, what is it?" he asked.

With the smile still big on my face I said, "I hate you. I never want to see you again. I was kind of just using you to see if I could make Edward jealous, and I could, so I don't really need you anymore. So, uh, bye."

"Bella? I know you don't mean that," he said with tears streaming down his face.

But it was true. It was totally and completely true. I had realized it when he ran away and I didn't feel like I did when Edward left.

"It is true, Jake, and if I were you, I would leave before Edward comes and breaks your face."

"Whatever, Bella," he said with a huff before running into the forest.

Finally! I was free of the horrible werewolf!

**Random and poorly written, I know, but I'm a major Jacob hater and that's what I want to happen in Breaking Dawn. GO TEAM EDWARD!!**

**Haha. **


	2. Papercut

Okay, I know I said that this was originally going to be a one-shot, but I got a lot more reviews than I expected, so now I'm

**Okay, I know I said that this was originally going to be a one-shot, but I got a lot more reviews than I expected, so now I'm turning this into a series of one-shots with different scenes in which Bella ditches Jake. Fun, right? I know. :-)**

**This idea came from sieze.the.night, so all credit goes to her! (Or possibly him, but I doubt it.)**

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much it makes me cry, I have to admit that Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. SOB

BPOV:

I walked into my room after saying good night to Charlie, anxious to be in Edward's arms again. I was super excited too, because it just so happened that Charlie had just left on an over-night trip to Seattle that had something to do with baseball. However, my ascent to my heaven was cut short when I realized his arms were crossed in front of his chest. After a quick survey around the room, I figured it was probably due to the werewolf standing across from him. Wait, werewolf?

"Jacob Black, what in the world are you doing in my room?" I yelled at him.

Jake tore his eyes away from Edward and managed to stop making faces at him long enough to answer me. "Bella, you are such a slut! I can't believe you're actually going to marry this leech!" **(A little out of character, Jake calling her a slut and all, but it's my story so deal with it! Jk, remember that Jacob is having a jealous rage and is not thinking straight, causing him to call Bella a bad word)**

Before I could even blink back the tears caused by Jacob calling me that horrible name, Edward was snarling and was running into Jacob. Before I could even scream, he was punching Jacob in the stomach and face and was kicking him in the place where the sun-don't-shine.

But after that, time seemed to slow down. A piece of paper had fallen out of Jacob's pocket, and Edward's arm rubbed up against it. I could see the cut that had formed almost instantly.

"Edward!" I screamed out in fear for his cut. Both of them looked up at me, worried out of their minds that I was hurt.

Edward rushed over to me, and pulled me into his arms. I suppose Jacob might have tried to do the same, but Edward had hurt him so much that it appeared that he was having trouble moving.

"What is it Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked me anxiously. I didn't speak. Instead, I merely pulled his injured arm up to my face for closer inspection. Sure enough, I saw a small drop of venom oozing out of it.

"Bella, are you okay?" I was asked once again, only by Jacob. I turned to him with an icy glare. I noticed how bruised his face was and how he was holding his stomach in pain, but I didn't care. He had hurt my love.

"Look at what you've done," I hissed at him, shoving Edward's arm in his direction. "How could you?"

"Bella, it wasn't-" Jacob began to defend himself. But I didn't want to hear his crap.

"Get out." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Bella-"

"Get out!" I yelled at him.

He stared at my face for a moment longer, and then jumped out my window. Hopefully that was the last time that I would have to see that dreaded werewolf. If I had any say in it, it would be.

I then turned to Edward. "How's your arm?" I asked innocently.

He merely stared at me in shock.

**Haha, that was fun to write. Thanks sieze.the.night!**


End file.
